Play Me, No Love Me
by RellyForever
Summary: Mike and Maryse try to resist each other, but they and everyone around them know that they like eachother. Will the two aknowledge their feelings or will the games continue.
1. Chapter 1

Mike just stood backstage watching at the monitor as he watched the beauty do her job like no other. The way she moved around the ring made him giddy. She was quite the sight, with her perfect body, long blonde hair, and her precious face. He was mesmerized by this woman and there wasn't a soul that could do anything about it. He was always trying to make a move on the beauty, but she always seemed to shoo him off.

Maryse was in the ring working on her opponent slightly offended by her opponent being so naïve. They always underestimated her and thats why she always came out on top. The same thing happened tonight, when will the rookies ever learn, don't go for the finisher when your momentum is low. Oh well, she won her match, celebrating by doing her signature hair flip and her 'talk to the hand' motion.

Backstage Mike was still staring at the monitor watching as the beauty made her way backstage. When she got there she was greeted by the presence on the self proclaimed awesome one.

"Nice job out there, Maryse. You kicked butt," Mike said stating completely true facts. Maryse just beat her opponent without a flaw in sight.

"Thank you, but if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." Maryse's accent showed and it made him all hot in side, he just moved out of her way and stared at her retreating figure.

Maryse was in her hotel preparing to go out. She was almost through with getting ready, all she had to do was put on her shoes and then she was set. She was wearing a black strapless dress, that hugged her curves all the right way. Her hair was straightened, and she had on a pair of silver heels.

She soon made her way into the club immediately heading for the dance floor. She got amused looks from every man, but ignored them as she swayed her hips. Soon she was joined by a random man, but she could immediately tell who it was by the tingles that went up her spine. Only one person had the power to do that and that man was Mike, though she would never admit it. She had a reputation to keep up.

His hands gripped her hips in a pleasuring way and she started to sway her hips with him. He then pulled her back so that her back was on his chest and she started to grind into him earning a growl from Mike. He leaned down to Maryse's ear and whispered, "The things I would do, but I'm going to wait until you beg me to do them." He then delivered one tight, yet pleasuring squeeze to Maryse, before walking off. Leaving her slightly flabbergasted.

"What the hell just happened?" she whispered to herself, it was usually she who played with Mike's emotions, but he turned the tables and now she was on the other end. She walked to the bar and ordered a heavy drink, she wanted to get wasted tonight and no one was stopping her. She downed about five shots until she went back to the dance floor, but before she could reach the dance floor some random person had her cornered and brought his lips down to hers. She had to admit that it felt good, matter of fact it felt great.

* * *

Maryse woke up with the bright sun in her face and to her surprise she was naked. There was also a man beside her, that she couldn't recognize. She just got out of the bed and dressed herself before leaving.

Turns out her room was just a few doors down, and with that being said she must have slept with one of the superstars because that whole floor was reserved for the superstars. She just shrugged it off, but she couldn't ignore the sore feeling down below, judging by that it must have been good. She just giggled and walked into her room slightly startling Kelly.

"Goodness Reece, you scared me," Kelly stated with a slight pant. "Where were you all night, Missy?" Maryse rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Out," she said simply.

* * *

Mike woke up to an empty bed and all of the memories of last night flooded into his mind. He knew that he had gotten drunk and slept with Maryse. He smiled at the thought, who ever thought that he would score with Maryse.

He was going to bother her about it for the rest of her life. Just to see her squirm under his scrutiny, would be pure pleasure. Though, she did give a great time. Possibly the best time of his life.

He had decided on breakfast so he changed into some simple clothing before heading downstairs.

When he reached the elevator ge smirked at the person that was already inside, Maryse. He just got an idea, why not start the squirming now.

He walked over to Maryse and cornered her in the elevator, with a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"So, did you enjoy screaming my name?" he asked and Maryse looked at his confused. Why would she scream his name. He couldn't possibly be the guy she slept with last night, that was impossible.

"What the hell are you talking about Mike, I would never scream your name, thats gross." She stated with a disgusted expression.

He closed all of the space between the two and leaned in, he kissed up her jaw line, making her moan. He smirked, knowing his affects on her, when he breathed on her neck she shuddered. He whispered in her ear, "That's not what you were saying last night," he placed one last kiss to her jaw before pulling off of her and exiting the elevator when it came to a stop.

She just sighed and mentally cursed herself for giving into Mike.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story. Just one question is anyone intrigued by the couple Roman Reigns and Aj Lee. I don't know why I am, but I'll soon see. Review,**

**xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Maryse just stood there baffled, how could she have gave it up to Mike. That was just a disgusting thought. But, judging by the slight pain down below, he must have been good. Just then a thought came into her mind, this idea was great. Only for Mike to agree with her.

Her life was so basic, all she needed was some excitement and that would be great. Her life needed something new, and this was the start. Her idea was a game, how clichè. But, being as though the two already slept together, would make it all the better. Resisting temptation is the perfect self entertainment.

She finally moved from her spot and walked into the breakfast hall. As soon as she walked in she felt a pair of yes boar into the side of her head. Feeling quite embarassed she turned her head and saw Mike smirking at her. That sexy smirk it was enough to make her drop her panties, but she couldn't give in, not again.

Mike watched as Maryse walked over to him, swaying her hips slightly. He bit his lip at the sight of her. That tight, white dress fit her perfect curves in a sublime manner. It got him slightly aroused as he watched her. She arrived in front of him and he smirked at her.

"Couldn't get enough if me could you?" He said looking at her lustfully. She just smirked and brought herself closer so that the two were inches apart. Her hands rested on his chest and she whispered to him.

"I guess I couldn't, but I have an idea because I know you want me." Mike shivered at the seduction filling her voice. This woman could cause his erection to grow just by walking away.

Smirking, "What would that be?" Mike also whispered noticing her shudder as he spoke.

"I was thinking that you and I could relieve our sexual tension, once more." A grin approached Mike's face, Maryse wanted him and he wanted her. He wondered what that would mean.

"What would that mean doing?" He asked dumbly.

"Maybe we could… have sex again, possibly all the time just to relieve our tension." Mike smirked at the idea, if only he knew what she was going to do.

"I would like that, but you know babe, the flirting won't stop I still want you, and not just in a sexual way." He said as he grabbed Maryse's waist and they were chest to chest. He brought his lips down to her neck and began to suck at her neck. He soon pulled away from her he smirked at his work. She brought her lips to his and he began to squeeze her hips. Being as though they were in the breakfast hall it may have been awkward, but there was no one there.

The two pulled away breathless and Maryse got a sense of boldness, "Hey Mike, I love it when you grip my hips, its so pleasuring." Mike smirked and gripped them once more before grabbing her ass and walking off.

Maryse bit her lip as she walked to get a coffee from the table before leaving. As she passed the lobby she let out an inaudible gasp and hurried to the elevator. How could he just claim her his, yet he could be all over other women. She would show him. She walked into her room and tip toed by as she saw Randy and Kelly having an intense make-out session on the couch. Once she was in her room she fell of her bed and decided to take a nap. The was slightly uncomfortable because if the wetness in her panies so she decided to take them off, not putting on another pair before slipping into her bed.

Waking up to the shaking of someone was irritating her. Who was it and why were they bothering her she was tired, last night was exausting even though she wasn't sober enough to remember. Her eyes fluttered open to see one petite blonde.

"Yes Kay?" She asked tiredly, she loved Kelly, but she off all people should know that Maryse valued sleep.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me?" Kelly asked innocently and Maryse nodded as she stepped out of bed. Kelly gasped as she took in Maryse's appearance.

"What?" Maryse asked quite startled.

"You have a giant hickie. Is it from Mike?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows and Maryse rolled her eyes. Kelly was the only person that knew about her feelings for Mike.

"Possibly," she said as she slipped on her heels as they prepared to go to the mall. The two exited the room and headed to the mall.

* * *

Maryse decided to wear a navy blue and black dress with navy blue pumps. Her hair pin straight with a silver necklace and bracelet.

She also decided not to put new panties on just so that her plan could work. She knew that Mike would be there tonight and was proven right when she saw him with a drink in his hand.

Deciding not to speak to him directly she went to the dance floor. Swaying her hips to the music and just flirting shamelessly with men was fun. But when she was on her own just dancing she automatically knew who's arms she was in, so she just closed the space between the two and began to dance with him.

Mike groaned as she grinded into him, his hands roamed her body and he noticed no panties. This girl was bad and she was completely ready for tonight. "Kitten you should wear panties next time, I'm starting to get the feeling you are really eager, and there is no fun in that." He whispered to her and she grinded into him even more with a smirk.

"Mike touch it, I want you to." She said as she guided his hand down below her dress. Willingly he touched her womanhood and gripped it, her wetness showing. He brung his hand up slowly being sure to rub it in the process, she moaned as he did. "It is all for you." She whispered huskily.

"Come back to the hotel with me, so I can take you." He said huskily and his voice was so sexy. She couldn't say no, and she followed him out of the club. Once the two reached his room she immediately jumped onto him and kissed him, to support her he grabbed her naked ass. The two broke apart to remove his shirt and then continued kissing, as they kissed she grinded into his bare stomach.

He lead her to the bed and hovered over her as she removed his jeans and he removed her dress. He admired her body she was perfect. Maryse decided to grab his throbbing erection and he turned them over so that she was straddling him.

"Are you ready, babe?"

"Actually, no. You see if you claim me to be yours and then you are all over another girl, I get jealous and you see, revenge is key. Therefore my teasing you is revenge. Goodbye Mike, for now." She said before getting up and pulling on her dress. "But before I leave to make you feel better, I'm going to take your shirt and wear it to bed without my panties."

Mike watched as the woman exited the room. If she wanted a game he would give it to her. With no remorse. He was kind of happy that she took his shirt, but the games were still on.

Maryse walked to her room and when she entered she heard moans coming from the bedroom. With that she decided to go back to Mike's room. When she got there she was standing there barefoot with her heels and his shirt in hand. He opened the door and she walked right in.

"Let me guess your room mate is getting it on and you need somewhere to stay?" He said knowingly and Maryse nodded before going into the bathroom and changing.

When she came out Mike smirked at her appearance, she looked hot in his shirt and she knew it that was why when she made her way to the bed she flashed him her butt. When she got there she seductively crawled onto the bed showing all of her parts down below and slipped into the covers. Mike shook his head and crawled in right behind her.

Mike wrapped his arm around her waist resting his hand right on her hip and he squeezed it making her moan. She tangled her legs with Mike's and he continued to squeeze her hip as the two went to sleep.

* * *

When Maryse woke up she felt two muscular arms around her like vice grips and she liked it. But, his hands were a bit to tight, and she needed to stretch, yet her moment was limited. She just decided to turn around and kiss him, that could possibly wake him, right.

She pressed her lips on to his and his lips moved with hers until they were panting, god that kiss was great, but Maryse would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"If this is how I could wake up every morning, I might just convince Randy and Kelly to have sex more often," Mike said smirking and she stretched before straddling him.

"I know I'm great, but I'll see you later, I have to go clean myself and get my day started." Maryse got off of him before picking up her things and leaving his room.

When she walked into her room she didn't think about her appearence and when Kelly saw her she gasped.

"'Ryse, what are you wearing?" Kelly asked curiously, Maryse rolled her eyes because Kelly was being quite dramatic.

"Its Mikes," she answered simply and a smile came to Kelly's face.

"So did you sleep with him last night?" She asked with a giant smile on her face.

"Kay, I will tell you every thing one I take a shower," she said before going into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and let it run all over her body and she just thought about Mike. She liked him a lot, but she feared that the only way he would see her was in a sexual light. She just started to cry all of her pain just flowing out, the man she loved, yes loved, only saw her in a sexual light, that was painful.

After cleansing herself she got out of the shower and dressed in comfy work out clothes with a high pony tail. She then went into the living area, sat with Kelly and told her every thing.

"Kay, I love him and he only sees me in a sexual way," Maryse said crying and Kelly embraced her whilst rubbing her back.

"Look I'm pretty sure its not just that, the way he looks at you says more than sex," Kelly said trying to help out her friend. Maryse nodded and said a thank you to Kelly before leaving to the gym. She was wearing grey sweat pants with a hot pink sports bra.

She walked inside of the gym and got on the treadmill as she listened to music on her iPod. After walking a mile she got of and went to the weight section and picked up some weights.

She decided that she wanted to get something to eat after her work out, so she walked to a diner about a block away. When she got there she was seated and was soon joined by Mike, great.

She rolled her eyes why did he have to bother her now. "Yes Mike?" she asked irritated. He looked a bit taken back.

"I have to tell you something," he said and she just looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Well, I am going on a date tonight." Maryse just nodded but after they finished eating she went to her hotel room and packed her things. She was going to be on the next flight to Canada.

* * *

**My longest chapter EVER! I'll update soon. **

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Maryse couldn't stop crying, why did Mike have to have this kind of effect on her. The man she just found her feelings for was going out with another woman, and it felt terrible. For the past two days all she did was cry in her bed, she turned all of her electronics off and she didn't talk or eat, or even shower. Moping was the only thing.

But, that all ended today, she had to catch her flight to the city SmackDown was being held in, because she had a match. So with all her things packed she headed to the airport and boarded her flight.

After the short flight Maryse made her way to the hotel that the wrestlers would be staying in. She decided on getting her own room and not dealing with anyone this week. What was the point, all it was going to do was make her feel worse than she already did.

When she went up to her room she decided to unpack then get food. So after the delicate folding and hanging up of clothing she was ready to leave. All she hoped that she could do was avoid Mike, that was her top mission this week.

The blonde made her way to the lobby as she waited for her cab to arrive, so she started to walk over to the chairs, but was stopped. She felt two arms go around her waist and she groaned. He was making this incredibly hard for her.

"Not happy to see me?" He asked and Maryse pushed him off of her.

"No, actually not." Maryse snapped at him before walking off to wait outside for her cab. Little did she know that Mike was right behind her.

"So where did you go earlier this week, you just up and left with no notice. Everyone was worried," Mike said as he sat down next to her.

"Why is it any of your business? Its not like you care," Maryse said with her accent showing. Mike was just like a pest that wouldn't leave her alone, she loved him, but she wanted to be alone.

"I actually do care and since we have this little arrangement going I think that I deserve to know." He said to her and she scoffed.

"You know what Mike, I really just want to be alone, and plus I want to break this little arrangement off. I'm not into it anymore," she said before getting in her cab and driving off.

Mike was stunned, what was wrong with her? All he did was be nice to her and pleasure her. What made her so upset with him, he didn't know, but he was going to find out.

* * *

On the other side of town at a salad bar Maryse was picking out the contents of her salad and when she was done she paid for it. She took the bag outside and into the cab and she made her way back to the hotel. When she arrived she went to her room only to find Mike sitting on her bed. How did he get in there, that wasn't really the question, why was he there?

"What are you doing in here?" she asked with a sigh. Mike just got up and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently brung his lips down to hers and his lips moved, but soon her lips moved with his and she was deep into the kiss. When he pulled away Maryse pouted which Mike found sexy and he bit his lip. So he crashed his lips down to hers once more and the two were found on the edge of the bed with Maryse straddling Mike's lap.

The two pulled away breathless and Mike stared into her eyes. "Now why did you leave earlier this week?" He asked sternly and she laid her head on his chest.

"I didn't want to see you and your girlfriend," she said hiding her face and Mike chuckled, she was jealous. "What is so funny?"

"You were jealous, look, I went on the date and then I felt bad because you were the only thing on my mind. So, I left." He said and Maryse smile a little.

"I'm sorry for being harsh towards you, its just I'm not good with expressing my problems so I just walk away." Mike nodded and he laid down so that the two could cuddle. He rubbed Maryse's back for a while then he heard the steady sounds of her breathing and he realized that she was sleep. He was a bit tired so he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Maryse woke up to the comfortable sound of Mike's heart beat. She liked the sound of it it was soothing and she wanted to hear it all the time. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting off of him.

She picked out a strapless grey dress with black pumps. She was doing her hair when she saw an amused Mike standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I love your outfit, you look so hot and its just for me," he said with a raspy voice. It was to die for, the way it came out was just sexy, hell his appearance was just sexy.

"Well, you know what I like?" she asked as she inched closer to him.

"What?"

"Your raspy voice it is so sexy," she said and Mike smirked as he took her into his arms and kissed her . She smiled into the kiss and they pulled away before she pushed him out of the bathroom so that she could finish her hair.

When she came out she noticed that Mike was gone, she just shrugged it off before grabbing her things and leaving to go to the arena.

* * *

Maryse was in the ring and she knew that since she played as a heel that she was going to havw to loose. So during her match she got a chair and hit Maria right in the gut. Causing the croud to react negatively, but she just walked backstage with a smirk. She was proud of herself, she did great as a wrestler and she loved her job.

She was a bit thirsty so she decided to go to catering and on the way there she was pulled into a room. She looked up at her captor and smacked him on his bare chest.

"Mike you can't just scare me that way," she said quite upset and when she was upset she showed more of her french accent.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't wait to see you, Kitten. But, to make it up to you, let me kiss you and make all of the fear go away," he said as he leaned down to kiss her, but was stopped by her hand.

"Mike you interupted my walk to get some food and water, I am starving because I didn't get to eat my salad, therefore you have to wait." She said before starting her journey to catering.

Maryse ate her food and she went to search for Kelly, she was usually in Randy's locker room. Maryse just walked in since they never had a problem with it. She saw Randy hunched over on the couch with his head in his hands and she walked over to him.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked knowing that he only got this way when something happened with Kelly.

Randy sighed, "When you left, Kelly got really worried and I told her to calm down and she said I was being insensitive so she went home early." Maryse shook her head.

"I'll fix it, all you have to do is just be there on Monday, okay?" She said to him and a weak smile came to his face.

"Thanks,"

"What are friends for?" She said and hugged him before leaving.

* * *

Mike watched as she was exiting the arena, he was sitting in his car waiting for her. He drove up to her, "Get in," he said and she got in without an arguement. They road in a comfortable silence and when they got there he walked her to her room. She invited him in and he entered and they went and sat on the bed.

"Mike, you want to stay here with me tonight?" She asked hopefully, she really wanted him to stay with her. Just being around him was great, she knew that she wasn't supposed to feel that way about him, but she does.

"Of course, I know why you want me here, so that I can wrap my arms around you and I don't mind it. But on one condition," he said smirking a her.

"What?"

"Kiss me," he said and she went to him and straddled him and planted a kiss on his lips and they moved in sync as the kiss went on. They both felt like fireworks went off and it was great. She got off of him and went to the drawer to pull out a tank top and shorts before stripping down to her under garments, not caring about changing infront of Mike, she changed.

Mike not caring either took off his shirt and pants climbing in with only boxers. Maryse got into the bed and Mike wrapped his arms around her and he knew just how to make her moan. He gripped her hips tightly and she let out a small moan.

Over the next week the two would alternate between each other's rooms and spend the night together. They were both unsure of what was happening between the two, but were to afraid of asking the other what was going on because it may jeopardize the good feeling.

They hadn't has sex since their one night stand and Maryse couldn't take it. She wanted him so bad and she was going to have him.

"Mike," she said as she looked him in the eye. They were in her kitchen, she was sitting on the counter an Mike was standing in between her legs.

"Yes?" he answered as he rubbed circles on her waist. She was loving it.

"I want it," she said and Mike's eyes darkened. She finally admitted that she wanted him. Its ironic how they both feel as though the other only sees them in a sexual way.

"Well Kitten, come get it," he said and Maryse wrapped her legs around his waist, he picked her up and backed her against the wall as she kissed his neck. He lead her to the bed and that was where moans were splurred, climaxed were reached, and tension was relieved.

That was the greatest thing in the world to the two of them, and they were sober, so that made it a better expirience.

"Mike that was great," Maryse said truthfully, the way Mike could move his body to match her every single time was perfect.

"You were great to, Kitten."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Kitten'?" she asked curiously, did she look like a baby cat?

"Because the name suits you and you know you love it," he said in a witty tone. His statement was true she loved it when he called her that, it sent chills down her spine.

"I do, its sexy," she said bluntly.

"Damn right,"

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side and she grabbed the spot and hissed. The pain was getting worse and she couldn't help, but let out a yelp, which caught Mike's attention.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked in a worried tone. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I have this really sharp pain in my side and it hurts so much that I can't move the rest of my upperbody." Mike took his hand and softly rubbed the spot that was hurting her, she felt the pain loosen up slightly as he kept rubbing circles. When the pain was gone and she was able to move, she hugged Mike really tight and nuzzled her face into his neck, she began crying.

What happened to Maryse, her basic life, now she was in love with this man who she spends the nights with and slept with. Her life was a mess and she needed some sort of stability in her life, but where would she find it.

"Hey, don't cry, whats the matter?" he asked concerned again for the platinum blonde.

"My life is a mess and I need some sort of stability," she said and a little bit of the weight on her shoulders was removed. She hadn't fully confessed so that was still there.

"Well, look I will try my best to do what ever it is that makes you happy, I promise." Maryse just cried more. He would never love her and that was the only thing she wanted from him. But, he would never know. Mike sighed and just tried to comfort her.

Little did he know, he was one of the reasons why she was crying.

* * *

**Hey, so how did you like it. Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mike just wondered, why did she continue to cry? He offered to help and it made the situation worse. What was going on with her? The two needed to talk immediately. She was still crying, full on and he lifted her up and stared at her.

"Hey you need to calm down, I don't know whats wrong, but this isn't healthy for you to keep crying. I think you should tell me whats going on," he said and she tried to compose herself, once done she removed herself from him. She sat up and brung her knees up to her chest.

"Mike, I don't know whats happening in my life. Here I am with you and I don't even know what we are doing. I'm just so confused and its frustrating." She said as she avoided his gaze.

He sighed, "Maryse I don't even know whats happening between us, its hard for me not to ask, but I didn't because I wanted to keep the good feeling. I just don't know anymore," he said truthfully to her and another tear fell down her cheek.

"To be honest, you are like my best friend that I have slept with, and being as though you are like that to me I don't want to change it." Mike tried to comprehend her words.

"So, what your saying is that we're like friends with benefits?" He asked her and she just shrugged.

"What I'm saying was just that I needed to know what this was and if that is what you want to call it, then by all means call it that." She said becoming a bit more comfortable.

"This won't make things weird between us, will it?" he asked and she shook her head. Mike came over to hug her, but instead of a hug he got a kiss, one that was fill with unmentioned love, that went both ways.

The two pulled away and Maryse bit her lip. She loved Mike's kisses, they were different from anyone else's. Her mother had always explained that once she found that someone, she would feel the sparks and she felt like she finally found that person. But, wouldn't be able to admit it, and that crushed her.

"Hey Mike, lets go clubbing," she suggested and he nodded. She smiled before going into her closet and looking for a dress. When she found the perfect one she smiled hard. It was a purple dress with the cutest black belt and she knew exactly what shoes would go perfect with the dress. With her hair already straight all she had to do was shower. She got in and used her favorite soap, the best smell ever known to man. When she got out of the shower she went back into her closet to put her clothes on.

She decided that her clothing be a surprise to Mike. He would die when he saw her. The dress fit her curves perfectly and the heels made her legs look even longer than they were. She smirked at her appearance, you could say she was a narcissist, but she would say that she loved herself.

When she walked out of the room to say she was stunned was an understatement. Mike was wearing a black v-neck that fit him perfectly and light jeans. She would say that her panties were wet, but she decided on not wearing any again. Mike wouldn't mind.

Mike looked her up and down hungrily, she was the sexiest woman on Earth. He could also tell she wasn't wearing panties because there was no line. Mike smirked and walked over to her grabbing her hand and leading them out of her home. Maryse gave him directions and they pulled up to a hot club.

They walked into the club and split ways, Maryse on the dance floor, Mike at the bar. As usual Maryse danced with several people, but she was waiting for that one dance of the night, with Mike. He walked right behind her and grabbed her waist pulling her to him.

"Looking for someone, Kitten?" Mike asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yes. You," She said as she ground into him and he groaned before gripping her hips. He kissed down her neck and she ground into him.

"Kitten, why aren't you wearing any panties?" He asked and she smirked.

"Because I don't want to and because its all for you, you know as well as I do that you prefer that I don't wear them." She said smirking.

"Your right, I do like it better," he said as he reached down and rubbed her thighs slightly grazing the hem of her dress. He reached a hand towards the bottom pf her dress and reached his hand down to touch her woman hood. Maryse moaned as he touched her.

The way he touched her was great, it was the best thing to her. For this one man that she loved to touch her and care for her, not knowing about her love, was better than not being with him at all.

Maryse pulled away from Mike and made her way to the bar, she started downing drinks like crazy. After a while Mike decided that it was cut off time and that she needed some sleep. He carried her out to the car and strapped her in before getting into the drivers side. As he drove he tried to remember the directions and he was able to remember.

He carried the blonde diva up the stairs and laid her sleeping body down. He figured that he couldn't let her sleep with her dress on, so he slipped off her dress and slipped on his shirt. He then tucked her into the covers before stripping down to his boxers and also getting in.

Mike wrapped a protective arm around her waist and he rested his head in her hair. He breathed in the watermelon scent and smiled, Maryse was great.

"Mike," A soft voice whispered to him.

"Yes," he answered her.

"I love you," she said before turning around and kissing him, it was then that Mike realized she was drunk. She was drunk. So whatever came out of her mouth couldn't possibly be truthful. Mike pulled away and she stared at him curiously.

"Your drunk, so you just need to sleep, and you don't love me." He said and she laid back down not going to sleep. When Mike was sound asleep she decided to go into her living room.

She sat down on the sofa and brung her knees up to her chest. The tears began to flow, he didn't love her and that crushed her. She was drunk, but not that drunk, and the saying was "a drunk soul always speaks the truth."

She just sat there for hours and hours staring out of the window, before she knew it morning had arrived. Time was gone to, her body had her in a depressed trance. Her tears were all gone and from what she knew her face wasn't tear stained and her eyes weren't red.

Mike retreated down the stairs in search for Maryse and when he found her he sucked in a breath. This woman looked beautiful in that light, the light was radiating off of her face making her natural beauty stand out. He walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her, slightly confused by her not acknowledging his presence.

She was still in her trance, as far as she was concerned she was by herself watching the sun rise. She just thought, why couldn't she have a nice life like her friends. Her life was just filled with drama, tears and heartbreak. It truly sucked.

Mike decided to rest a hand on her shoulder, making her jump in fright. He smiled a little when he saw her stricken face.

"Good morning," he said quite chipper, he felt as though nothing was going wrong. Why would anything be wrong, he was here with this beautiful woman that he was head-over-heels for and it was perfect.

"Morning," she said quite dryly. She just wanted to be alone. Mike probably thought that she didn't remember the happenings of the previous night, but she did and she remembered well.

"Whats been wrong with you lately? You just keep pushing me away and all I'm trying to do is make you happy." Make her happy. Huh. Well if he considered denying her love making her happy then he was delusional.

"Mike, please just leave me alone, look I just need time to myself." She said not bringing up the memories from the previous night.

"You know what, fine Maryse. I'm going to leave and when I see you on Friday, be ready to talk." With that Mike went upstairs and retrieved his things before leaving. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, but he couldn't help but think that she was hurt. For what reason, was all that ran through his mind.

Maryse decided that she needed to talk to her best friend, just to vent and get out all of her feelings. So she decided to call Kelly and asked her to come to Canada.

* * *

Kelly had just got to Maryse's home and she just walked in since the two were just like sisters. She saw Maryse sitting on the kitchen counter on her computer and she smiled.

"Hey 'Ryse," Kelly said as she set her things down on the floor and Maryse looked up with red rimmed eyes. "Oh, Sweetie what happened?"

"He doesn't love me," She sobbed and Kelly rushed to her side, moving the computer aside, she sat in front of her.

"I'm so sorry," she said and Maryse cried more.

"He said that he thought I was drunk, but I wasn't. When I told him he said no you don't and told me to go to sleep." She said still sobbing.

"Well, that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, he was probably mistaken." Kelly said trying to reason with her best friend. From what it sounded like Mike assumed that it was the liquor speaking when she professed her love.

"Face it Kay, he doesn't love me and he never will," she continued to sob. Kelly sighed she had never seen her friend so broken up over a guy, it was terrible.

"Look, you can't do this every day for the rest of your life, you have to get out and live. Now, go take a shower so we can go out, I know what will make you feel better." Maryse sighed and went to go got ready.

She came down stairs with a white ripped jeans and a pink sweat shirt. The two walked out of her home and decided on going shopping. The idea wasn't all that great, but her friend was trying her best and she just needed to go along with it.

After a long couple of hours Maryse felt slightly better about the situation, but the pain was still there. Nothing that Kelly tried was going to change that.

The two were sitting in her living room and were about to do the most clichè thing possible. Watching "The Notebook" and eating ice cream, how girly.

As the movie went on the two fell asleep on the couch. How convenient for two people that have to get up early tomorrow and take a long flight?

The next morning both blondes were on the plane and were headed for the SmackDown arena. The only thing bad was that Maryse was going to have to face Mike tomorrow morning. The two had agreed to meet each other for breakfast.

They were on an eight hour flight and once they got to the city it would already have been night. So there wasn't much time till their meeting.

Kelly had offered to share a room but Maryse obliged, she wanted to be alone for the night and her own room was just what she needed. Getting sleep was going to be golden as she dreaded for what was coming tomorrow.


End file.
